deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive Wiki:DOATEC News Room/2010
December 2010 ''Dimensions'' to be North American 3DS launch title December 27 by Wondersyndrome According to the gaming website Siliconera, the up-and-coming title Dead or Alive: Dimensions is going to be a launch title for the in North American. Expect Dimensions to be coming early next year; Tecmo Koei has announced - along with Samurai Warriors: Chronicle - the title will be released before March 31, 2011, which marks the end of the company's fiscal year. November 2010 Registration for Dead or Alive Online now closed November 24 by Wondersyndrome As mentioned in the previous news article, the registration for the PC beta Dead or Alive Online has closed today. That means no one can sign-up to play anymore, but those who have already made accounts can still play the game until January 9th, 2011 when the servers close. So make the most of it, players! ''Dead or Alive Online'' servers to close in January November 20 by Wondersyndrome Dead or Alive Online, the PC online beta based on Dead or Alive Ultimate, is going to close its servers to everyone as of January 9th, 2011. Online, although realised in Chinese, has been avaliable worldwide since 2008 as a beta from the offical website. Now, all servers will be closing. If you are intrested in playing before the shut-down, you can still register to the game until November 24, 2010. From then on, only pre-registered players can access the game, until January 9th. It's unknown if Dead or Alive Online will return as a international, complete game, as another in-progess open beta, or if that game is offically canceled. ''Code Chronos'' and Project Progressive "offically canceled", says Hayashi November 05 by Wondersyndrome In a recent interview with Japanese video game magazine Famitsu, the head of Team Ninja, Yousuke Hayashi discussed upcoming games - such as Ninja Gaiden 3 - and canceled projects, which included Dead or Alive: Code Chronos and Project Progressive. Apparently, Code Chronos - a prequel to the ''Dead or Alive'' series, originally thought-up by former Team Ninja boss Tomonobu Itagaki - never made it past "framework level", and Project Progressive was dropped back in 2007, and there have been no plans to continue the project since. On the bright side, Hayashi said that development for Ninja Gaiden 3 was "progressing well", and Team Ninja has created a "internal prototype" for the company that was well received. Visit Andriasang.com for a English overview of the Famitsu interview. October 2010 Tecmo Koei at MCM London October 29 by Wondersyndrome Today, Tecmo Koei are in London for the MCM Expo, with a "surprise announcement". Likely, it will be a playable Dead or Alive: Dimensions demo, but everything is still underwraps. Sepember 2010 ''Dimensions'' Trailer Released September 29 by Wondersyndrome A full-lenght trailer for the new Dead or Alive game, Dead or Alive: Dimensions has been realised, featuring a two-on-one fight between Hayate and Ayane against Raidou, and Kasumi in a whole new costume. Visit the Dimensions page of the wiki to view the trailer and other sneaky-peek images. June 2010 Dead or Alive 3D is announced 16th of June by Netherith The release of a Dead or Alive fighting game for the Nintendo 3DS was announced during E3 along with the release of a couple of screenshots of the game. Rumours begin that the game incorporates the interactive Breast Jiggle seen in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Tecmo Koei has also commenced work on the following games: SAMURAI WARRIORS™ 3D (working title), NINJA GAIDEN™ (working title), and DYNASTY WARRIORS™ (working title). April 2010 Dead or Alive Ultimate online is shut down 15th of April by Netherith As of the 15th April, 2010, all online titles for the original Xbox console have been shut down. Dead or Alive Paradise is released in Japan and Europe 2nd of April by Netherith Dead or Alive Paradise is released in Japan and Europe for the PSP. Kasumi and Hitomi appear in Bijin Tokei 1st of April by Netherith From April 1 through to April 30, Kasumi and Hitomi will appear as placard girls in Bijin Tokei; an iPhone app available in Japan. March 2010 TECMO KOEI Europe first video podcast 30th of March by Netherith TECMO KOEI Europe uploads their first video podcast. Link to their Youtube Channel Bonus Items to be sold with Dead or Alive Paradise purchases in Japan 30th of March by Netherith In Japan, when you buy Dead or Alive Paradise from a certain shop you will also receive a bonus item for free. Here is a list of the selected shops/vendors and what item you would receive: Dead or Alive Paradise is released in North America 30th of March by Netherith Dead or Alive Paradise is released in North America for the PSP. Rejoice be for those who have PSPs, I hope the breast physics are fixed... WIN A PSP WITH DEAD OR ALIVE PARADISE GAME AND RARE KASUMI STATUE 30th of March by Netherith This competition is open for GAME.co.uk account holders only. For more information, please check: www.game.co.uk/lowdown.aspx?lid=7717 Tecmo Europe Website Launched 15th of March by Netherith TECMO Europe's official website is launched. Link to the website Tomonobu Itagaki announces his new development team 4th of March by Netherith Dead Or Alive Creator Tomonobu Itagaki announces his new Studio Name; Valhalla Game Studios. Named after ; Odin's hall of warriors and heroes in the afterlife of Norse mythology. Other articles on this subject are as follows: From Spong After a litigation process with Tecmo that ended recently, it now seems the Dead or Alive creator is ready to wax lyrical again - his new outfit is called Valhalla Game Studios, and is currently manned by 50 people. Itagaki will take a more administrative role as Chief Technical Officer, with ex-Tecmo's Satoru Kanematsu heading the team's work. The self-proclaimed rockstar has plans to expand the studio, but said he doesn't want to have a "mega-studio" with hundreds of people. About his new game, Itagaki was coy however - "I won't say where we are right now, but I believe it will be a little bit like nothing anyone has ever seen." From 1up. It's been a nearly two years since Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden guru Tomonobu Itagaki left Tecmo and sued his former employer. "It's already been two years? I haven't been playing around or anything," he said in an interview printed in this week's edition of Famitsu magazine. "I've been working on new game concepts, .... '' ''where he's running the development department and handling game design. The studio is being run by Satoshi Kanematsu, Itagaki's ex-comrade at Tecmo and the guy behind franchises like Monster Hunter and Rygar.... '' ''50 people working for two years can produce something better than 100 people working for one year... '' For Itagaki, leaving Tecmo and joining Kanematsu at Valhalla all comes down to creative freedom...but once money enters the picture, you start neglecting the things that're most important and the equation winds up unsolvable. My friends and I went independent because we were wasting our time wrangling with issues like that." ... ''One thing's for sure, though: It's not going to be another fighting game. "I already made Dead or Alive, the best fighting game in the world, in my last company," the ever-modest Itagaki commented. "Trying to compete against my own daughter wouldn't be worth the fight. Fighting games are kind of at another dead end right now, but you could say the genre would've died ages ago if DOA wasn't around. We saw ourselves as a counterbalance to the fighting-game norm back then, and without that sort of presence in the genre, it's just going to keep shrinking in size. Someone needs to step up and change things." '' ''"Dead or Alive 3 was the best game I made saleswise -- it did two million copies," he said. "For this game, I'd like to at least double that and get four million people to play it. You have games selling 10 million these days, after all, so I don't think throwing out the four-million figure's that outrageous." Category:Dead or Alive Wiki